Time Walker
Story John, Gwen, Kevin and Julie are at Mr. Smoothy. John: And then, they just throw me out of the space station, into space. I mean, can you believe that? Kevin: I knew Kai had the guts to do that, but I’d never think Pierce would agree to it. Julie: Sounds like you made her mad. John: Making it look like I was going to kill them all does tend to get that reaction. Julie: Well, I’m pretty sure that you would’ve failed anyway. (Looks down at the ground, seeing a pocket book) This yours? (Picks it up, showing it to them) Gwen: It’s mine. It’s an old spell book. Julie: I find it amazing that you can use magic. Gwen: I was too, until I learned that it wasn’t magic. John: Please. (Grabs the spell book) Julie: John! John: Watch. I’ll use a spell. Ortis! Kevin: Ah! (Falls off the bench, hands over his face.) Oh, my face! John: Kevin! Are you alright? Kevin: (Removes hands) Yeah, I’m fine. (All but John laugh.) John: Haha. Funny. How about, Mechamis Discompompuis! (The Omnitrix sparks with purple magic, and everyone stops laughing. Gwen: Maybe the spell actually worked. Then, an explosion occurs in town. Kevin: That’s not good. (Kevin and Gwen get in his car, while John and Julie gets in his. They both drive in the direction of the explosion.) End Scene In town, Hex was firing magic blasts from his staff, floating downtown. Hex: Now, where is it? (He’s then hit by a mana disk.) Argg! Gwen: Sorry to disappoint you, Hex, but you’re not getting anything. Kevin: Except a grade A butt kicking. (Absorbing paint off his car.) Hex: You again. (Fires an magic blast out of his staff. Gwen blocks it with a mana shield. John’s car pulls up, him and Julie getting out.) John: Oh, this guy again. (Slaps down Omnitrix, but nothing happens.) Come on, come on! (Keeps slapping the Omnitrix, and it releases purple sparks. It then transforms him. John turns into what looks like a copper robot, with a big body and big arms. There’s a protrusion on his head, and a piece of transparent glass in the middle of his chest, revealing green gears.) Clockwork: Who is this guy? Of course I get a new guy when fighting Hex. Julie: What do you think he does? Clockwork: Don’t know. Hope he’s good. Hex: Kalecky Erupt! (Earth spikes come out of the ground, hitting and knocking Gwen and Kevin down.) Now, to claim my prize. Clockwork: Not so fast, Hex. (Hex turns to face Clockwork.) My turn. (Clockwork’s hands glow, and he raises them in front of his body, firing a green ray. Hex fires an magic blast from his staff. The two connect, and they dead lock. Then, a green circle forms around the two of them, and the ground glows green. The light envelops them, and they disappear. Julie: John! Clockwork and Hex are falling down a green tunnel, struggling. Hex: You’ve ruined my plans! Hex raises his staff, but Clockwork was faster, firing a green ray, which hits Hex and sends him through the wall of light. Clockwork then moves and follows through the wall. Clockwork lands and rolls on the ground, in sand, and reverts. John: Ow, ow, ow. Okay, now where am I? Voice: You’re about seven miles out from Los Soledad. (John turns, seeing Paradox.) John: Paradox? This must be bad. Paradox: It will be, if you don’t find and stop Hex. John: What do you mean? Paradox: Exactly what I said. Check your pockets. John: Check my pockets he says. (reaches into pockets) What does he expect me to find? (He stops, finding something. He pulls it out, revealing Gwen’s spell book.) Huh. I must’ve put this in my pocket afterwards. Let’s see. (Looks through book, and gets to cover, finding something written on the inside of the cover.) Gwen Tennyson, 123 West Avenue, Salem, Massachusetts. This is Gwen’s old address. Is Hex in Salem or something? (Turns to look at Paradox, but he was gone.) Of course. Well, as good as place as any. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Jetray: Jetray! (Flies off.) End Scene John is in Salem, and sitting on a swing in a park. John: This doesn’t make any sense at all. Why is Hex a threat here? What did Paradox mean? Why is Hex in a town that burned witches? Then, John is pushed from behind, falling off the swing. He hits the ground, and turns to see a young girl with orange hair standing behind the swing. Girl: I don’t know who you are, but if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay off my swing. John: (Standing up) You should respect your elders. Girl: Whatever, grandpa. (John scowls, and walks off. The girl has a seat on the swing, and notices a small book on the ground. She picks it up, then an magic blast hits a table, causing it to explode. She sees Hex floating in the air, his body severely aged.) Hex: Where is he? Girl: Who are you, grandpa? Hex: You should respect your elders. (Raises staff, which causes the girl to levitate.) Girl: (screams) Let me down. (Hex fires an magic blast from his staff, which was going to hit her. Then, Chromastone appears in front of her, absorbing the magic blast, then fires an ultraviolet beam from the crystal horn on his head. Hex is hit, and the girl falls to the ground.) Who, what are you? Chromastone: Just run, kid! The girl gets up, and runs. She goes into the bushes, dropping the spell book. She goes back to grab it, and she sees the inside of the cover. Hex: Good, good. Chromastone: What happened, you look old. Hex: You did this to me, and now I’ll take my power back. Magnus Vox! (Hex fires a larger, powerful blast of magic at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs all the energy.) Chromastone: You still haven’t figured it out? (Raises his arms, firing a powerful ultraviolet beam.) Hex: Oh, but I have. Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! '''(Hex raises his hand, a purple magic disk forming on his palm. He moves his hand to take the ultraviolet beam, and he was absorbing the energy.) Your power allows you to absorb and merge the energy into your beam. So your attack has that magic power in it. (His body was glowing purple, his body being restored to its original state.) And this spell absorbs the magic back. '''Vitalis Eruptum! Roots break out of the ground, wrapping around Chromastone. Chromastone: Ah! You’re not going to win. (Hits Omnitrix, and seemingly disappears.) Hex: No matter. Now that I’m back at full power, I can continue my search. Girl: Kemo Char! (The girl throws a series of magenta magic disks, hitting and knocking Hex out of the sky, and he levitates inches above the ground.) Whoa! It actually worked! Hex: You made a grave mistake, child. (Points staff at her, when he notices a fly in front of his face.) Nanomech: I’m afraid that this is your fault. (Fires a blast of bioelectric energy in Hex’s face.) Hex: Ahhh! (Knocks him to the ground.) Nanomech flies over to the girl, and shifts to Grey Matter, landing on her shoulder. Girl: Ahhhhhh! Get off me! (Tries to swat him off, but Grey Matter jumps and dodges, landing back on the shoulder.) Grey Matter: No time for that. How did you do that? Girl: Why does this book have my name on it? Grey Matter: You’re Gwen? Now it makes sense. Gwen: What are you talking about? Grey Matter: Doesn’t matter, flip through the pages for me. Gwen: Why? Grey Matter: Just do it! (Gwen flips through the pages, and Grey Matter scans the pages.) No, no, uh-uh, maybe. Back! Go back 7 pages. (Gwen goes back, and there was a spell written on the margins.) When I give the signal, (pointing to the added spell) recite that spell. Gwen: What’s the signal? Grey Matter: When I tell you to read it. (Jumps off Gwen’s shoulder, and hits the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! Hm, that name’s pretty good. I like it. Hex stands back up, and sees Clockwork. Clockwork: Let’s try this again. (Fires a green ray. Hex fires a magic blast, and the two attacks collide. A green circle starts to form around the two.) Now, Gwen! Gwen: 'Cloudo Doris! '(The ground glows green, and the light envelops Clockwork and Hex, and the two disappear.) Wow. That’s a powerful spell. Magic, huh? Cool. End Scene Gwen and Kevin wake up, Julie coming to help them. Julie: John’s gone! Gwen: What happened? Julie: He got a new alien, and he and that Hex guy disappeared in a flash of (Then, a flash of light occurs, and Clockwork and Hex come out, Clockwork reverting.) John! Hex: (groans) Kevin: What happened to him? John: He’s got motion sickness. Sorry Gwen. I lost your spell book. Gwen: Oh. Well, that’s alright. I have plenty of others. Let’s turn Hex in, and get out of here. End Scene John and Julie are in his car, John driving Julie home. John looks into the rear view mirror, and smirks. John: Was this always supposed to happen, Paradox? Julie: Who are you talking to? (Looks in the back seat, seeing Paradox.) Ahh! Where’d you come from? Paradox: Exactly like it did. Thanks to you, Gwen got her start in magic, revealing her innate ability to do so. Julie: Hold on, what’s going on? John: That new alien, Clockwork, can travel through time. I met with Gwen in the past, and gave her the spell book. That being said, you can’t tell Gwen. Julie: Why not? John: Time is something that shouldn’t be messed with. Also, I don’t want Gwen to know that I had a part in it. Julie: I think you should tell her, but I’ll keep the secret. What do you think Paradox? (Turns to see that he was gone.) He’s gone. John: He never sticks around. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson (16 year old and 10 year old) *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Paradox Villains *Hex Aliens *Clockwork (first appearance; x2; first time accidental) *Jetray (cameo) *Chromastone *Nanomech *Grey Matter Spells *Ortis *Mechamis Discompompuis *Kalecky Erupt *Magnus Vox *Reverto Meus Ops Mihi *Kemo Char *Cloudo Doris Trivia *John's time traveling is the reason Gwen learns about her magic powers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc